Into the Night
by mrsroryhuntzberger
Summary: After Isabel has a nightmare she visits the only person who can make her feel better: her blue-haired soulmate.


_Hey guys. I've been a fan of The Guardians of Time for years but, warning, this is my first fanfic for the books so I can't make any promises on it's quality. It's basic IsabelxArkarian fluff and it takes place a few weeks after The Dark but before The Key._

_I hope you guys enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Guardians of Time._

* * *

**Isabel**

It didn't start right away.

The sneaking out I mean, not the nightmares. No, the nightmares have been with me since the day we returned from the Underworld. The midnight engagements began as a result of the horrific dreams that tormented my sleep on a weekly basis, but now serve as my favorite time of the day, the only time of day where I can leave my role as a student, a member of the Guard, and one of the Named behind. It is the only time where I can curl up next to my soulmate and run my hands through his electric blue hair and forget the prospecting war that threatens us on a daily basis. It is the only time where I feel completely and utterly at peace.

It, the sneaking out, started after a particularly ghastly nightmare where the memory of finding bloodied and beaten up Arkarian in the Underworld and healing him turned into me breaking down over his still body. I awoke that night with my hair on ends and any chance of returning to sleep gone along with my sanity. It was a few minutes past twelve and I found myself quietly shaking in bed unsure of my next action. I knew returning to sleep was not an option and fixing a calming cup of hot chocolate would only result in my entire family waking up and stressing over my nightmare. My mother had just stopped checking on me in the middle of the night, something she started doing after returning from the Underworld due to my midnight visions aka 'nightmares' alarming her prior to our rescue mission. Even worse, Matt might question my dream which would only lead to another awkward conversation about my current relationship. No, any form of comfort food or drink was out of the question. There was, however, another option.

Arkarian. The one person I needed more than ever, the only person who could calm me down and make me feel better at a time like this. The only problem? The only way to get to his chambers is to hike the mountain in the middle of the night. Solution? A flashlight, a dagger, and my sneakers allowing me to run like hell if needed. It would be dangerous and no doubt Arkarian wouldn't be exactly thrilled about me journeying up to see him in the dead of night by myself. Traveling alone during the day is risky enough; nighttime travelling is practically a death wish. With that lovely thought in mind I slipped my shoes and jacket on as quietly as possible, opened my window, and began my midnight adventure.

I hurried up the mountain as fast as possible, clutching my dagger and checking behind my back as often as possible. When I knew I was within thought-range I began to project my thoughts, hoping he's hear me coming and open the secret door as soon as I was there. He did, and I entered the hall to find him hurrying towards me with an anxious look on his face.

He rushed forward and grabbed my arms, obviously not pleased with my plan. "What are you doing? Isabel, why are you traveling alone in the middle of the ni-" He stopped midsentence, took a deep breath, loosened his grip, and began to speak in a much calmer voice. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly it all seemed silly. What, I had a nightmare and I wanted to see you? My plan seemed like that of a five year old, not of an independent sixteen year old who spent far too much of her time trying to get everyone to stop patronizing her only to turn around and behave like a child. I mentally cursed myself and tried to avoid Arkarian's gaze as he awaited an answer.

"Isabel?" I could hear the worry in his voice now as well as the soft undertones that made me feel a bit better.

I let out a sigh and peered up at his angelic violet eyes. "I had a bad dream," I admitted, instantly taking note of my shoes which for once seemed much more interesting than my attractive soulmate.

It was then that I felt him pull me towards him as he wrapped his arms around me. I followed suit, my arms tightly clinging to him as I buried my head in his chest. "It's okay. It's alright."

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah," I murmured and hide my head in his chest once more. It was nice and warm, and smelled just like him, no surprise.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I heard his muffled voice ask. I shook my head. I didn't want to think about it, I just wanted to stay here in his arms as the world passed us by.

A moment passed and a thought occurred to me. I unburied my face from him, and looked up with curious and tired eyes. "What were you doing before I got here?"

He didn't appear to be sleeping, he was in his regular day clothes and he heard my thoughts before I arrived which meant he'd been here the entire time. He wasn't in a hurry to get back to his chambers so he wasn't coordinating a mission. He shifted his body towards his chambers as he answered. "I was just monitoring the sphere. Would you care to join me?"

I nodded and he held out his hand, which I gladly took, then led me to the familiar chamber. A stool appeared by the sphere and I took a seat. Arkarian stood behind me and wrapped his loving arms around me.

"Why aren't you sitting?" There hadn't been a stool when I first arrived and I couldn't fathom why he would want to stand around the sphere watching it for heavens knows how long. I'm all for exercise but even that sounds tedious to me.

"It helps me stay awake." He replied.

I leaned my head against the side of his arm. "You need sleep, you know?"

He gave a light chuckle. "I've slept a lot. Now is not the time to sleep. You, on the other hand, need sleep."

He was right, as always, but I still rolled my eyes nethertheless. "Sleep is for the weak," I joked, stifling a yawn. I could practically feel Arkarian arching a brow at me but I ignored him.

He stood there with me peacefully leaning against him for a few moments before he began to speak. "Centuries ago in Ancient Greece-"

I frowned and turned my head up to face him, my eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm telling you a story, is that okay?" A grin threatened to spill from his lips and I couldn't hide my smile.

"Alright," I jokingly gave in before letting out a yawn. "As long as it's a good one. Nothing unoriginal, mister."

"Anything for the queen," he teased and started his story again. "Centuries ago in Ancient Greece…"

His tale was fascinating, no doubt about it, but before I realized his narrative of a hero battling the god of death quickly turned into "Isabel, wake up."

I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes as I struggled to fully wake up. "What happened?" I was laying on one of the consoles, a blanket wrapped around me and a pillow under my head. Of course the answer to my question was obvious but it didn't stop me from asking it.

Arkarian was no longer standing behind me but leaning down next to me, a playful grin dancing on his lips. "You fell asleep during my magnificent tale. You missed the ending which is a shame; it was a good one too."

"I'm sure it was amazing." I agreed as a sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

He peered at his watch. "5:23 AM."

Now I was fully awake. I swore and shoved the blanket off me. "Crap, Matt and my Mum are going to be up soon. I have to go." I didn't want to -why would I want to leave this perfect world of peace and love?- but I had to. Matt would lose it if he found out I snuck out and spent the remainder of my night with Arkarian even if all that happened was him telling me a story before I drifted off to sleep.

I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a deep kiss before hurrying down the hallway. Suddenly I paused and doubled back towards him. I planted another kiss on his lips. "Thank you. Thank you for your story, sorry I didn't get to hear the end."

He flashed me a pearly-white grin. "There's always next time."

I copied his enthused grin. "You're right. It was nice though. Maybe again soon."

"I'm coordinating a mission tonight. Tomorrow?" he asked.

I couldn't hide my smile as I nodded. "Tomorrow night sounds perfect." I gave him another kiss and raced down the hallway calling out, "I love you" as I ran.

My stomach was in butterflies, a feeling I've had around Arkarian since the day we first met, when I heard his "I love you too." With a love-struck grin I started down the mountain.

Tomorrow night couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope Isabel and Arkarian weren't too OOC. If you can please let me know what you think but if you can't that's okay. Again, I hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
